The research focuses on the quantitative aspects of the antibody binding reaction. Physical changes in both hapten and antibody which occur on binding are studied by spectrophotometric methods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "A Chemical Probe of the Active Site of Anti-Trinitrophenyl Antibodies," R.P. Taylor and D. Gettman, Immunochemistry, 0000 (1976). "Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Studies of Amphiphile Hydration," R.P. Taylor, Arch. Biochem. Biophys, 0000 (1976).